Daphne Black
was one of the secondary BIT group members. Daphne is the Queen Bee of the group, mostly for her bitchy-attitude. During her stay in the group, Daphne was very determined and knew when she wanted to speak up and when not. She had a very much leading role, taken the tasks and adventures very seriously. She left the group as she didn't want to risk her life again for the group. Personality Daphne is a very open and outspoken girl, having lots of sass and attitude. Daphne is sometimes seen as the odd one out because she's way more aggressive and arrogant than the other members are. Storyline BIT: The Next Generation Daphne first appears in The New Design, where she shows herself to be very smart and calm. After watching the threatening of the Masked Man, which later turns out to be the evil master of nightmares, Sedam, Daphne isn't sure about joining BIT. Her doubt continues for a while. Despite this, she puts herself into a good mind-set and wants to save her family members as they got kidnapped by Sedam. Daphne doesn't share a very good friendship with Loreen Partillo as they are the exact opposite personalities. In Piccadilly Circus, she says that they have to keep their eyes open because people with masks are walking everywhere as well. This statement is true and shows that Daphne is very well-spotted. She agrees to go to the Big Ben later. Daphne pairs up with Loreen in Big Ben. Daphne finds a long path to the top of the Big Ben. She points at it. Loreen smiles and follows Daphne. Daphne and Loreen reach the top as first. The man with the mask is just about to take the plane and escape. Daphne shouts at him, telling him to stop. The man grabs a gun and shoots at Loreen, creating a rope around her. He drags her towards him. As Daphne wants to help her, Zoey and Cloe arrive too. The man kidnaps Loreen while Zoey and Cloe scream. Daphne looks pissed as the man flies away. After the missing of Loreen, Daphne becomes more fierce and more woken up. At the Underground, she grabs Lindsay's arm and takes her to the sewers. She is the one that keeps telling the group to continue and hurry. Daphne takes the leading role from now on, throwing a stone at the masked man as he successfully kidnaps Cloe. She starts to get annoyed more and wants to continue fast. After the teleportation at the farm, she and the other BIT members get trapped. They are at a Ice Festival where Daphne takes the lead while skating. In Ancient Castle, Daphne is having a less impact-full role. She tries to stay focused as the masked man attacks them once again. After Lindsay and Myra get taken by the masked man, she and Zoey are the only two remaining. She and Zoey walk through a Spooky Forest and later arrive at Sedam's mansion. In Mansion, Daphne and Zoey arrive at the mansion. They open the door and look around. It looks like nobody is here. They sneak inside and try to look for clues. The storm has started and it looks like ghosts and creatures try to attack the mansion. Daphne looks around at the ground floor. After the walls start to move, a light appears and Daphne's eyes roll, passing out on the floor. Two masked man, clearly guards of the man with the devil's mask, drag her away. The world later gets saved by Zoey. Daphne is thankful that she got saved, however she isn't happy with how dangerous everything was. BIT: In Galaxy Daphne attends the Star Festival just like the other BIT members. Daphne is seen to be the least impressed. As Sedam arrives with his airship, Daphne points out that there are ropes. She and the others climb on the airship and later get kicked off. After meeting Luma in To The Gateway, she arrives at the first galaxy with. Daphne tells the group that they need to continue. Out of nowhere, a giant Dino Piranha arrives. Daphne is the one to find out Luma turned into a portal and is one of the first to reach the portal. Daphne remains to have a less leading role than her earlier appearance. She moves on with the girls and focus her on the minions. Daphne fights Lorraine but ultimately loses the battle, getting tied up and gets defeated early on in the adventure. She stays with the minions as she gets locked up. Daphne later gets saved by Zoey after she defeats Sedam. Trivia * Daphne is the first BIT member of the second generation to leave the group.